


The Morning After

by Sparrowhawk



Series: The X-rated Adventures of Nuclearsnake and Sexbot [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Frottage, M/M, interfering malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowhawk/pseuds/Sparrowhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Frank have just had a night wild, rampant sex. Now what?<br/>This series is a sequel to "But...?" More chapters to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this, life kind of got in the way. I promise I'll try to update more regularly from now on.

Adam awoke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against his. Francis was soundly sleeping with his head resting against Adam's chest and post-coital smile on his face; he looked so much younger when he wasn't frowning. He rested his head back on the pillow. The dreamy state of bliss was passing and he began to think. He and just slept with a co-worker who, until very recently, he hadn't gotten on with very well. He had no idea how to begin to deal with that. 

He glanced over to the alarm cloak, it was about an hour until he had to be at work. "Francis?" he whispered hoarsely "We have to get up for work."

A very sleepy Pritchard let out a little groan and raised his head, "Whassthat?" he murmured.

"It's eight o'clock,"

"Shit," his eyes pinged open and he sprang out of bed to gather up his clothes.

"Shower's through there," said Adam, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Thanks," muttered Pritchard while picking his underwear up off the computer monitor. He rushed through to the bathroom, tripping on an assault rifle on the way. "Christ sake, Jensen!"

Adam sat up and rubbed his face. He dragged himself out of bed and headed for the kitchen; wild animal sex can make a person work up a hell of of an appetite. He was leaning against the counter, eating a bowl of Crunchy Pirate as Pirtchard, still soaking wet, hopped out of the bedroom trying to keep his balance as he put his socks on.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Adam asked. He wasn't to sure of the correct etiquette for the morning after a one night stand, it had been a while since he'd been in the game, but he felt breakfast was a good place to start. Turns out he needn't have worried as Pritchard knew much less about social etiquette than he did.

"I don't have time for breakfast," Pritchard snapped, his face was flushed and he was frowning. "I need to get to the office, I didn't get to finish what I was doing since someone distracted me." And he rushed out of the apartment, banging the door behind him. 

Adam stood and munched on his cereal thoughtfully. Well, it wasn't the worst morning after he'd ever experienced.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Malik had been on her way to her office when she saw Pritchard bursting in through the front doors of Sarif Industries looking like he had been dragged backwards through a hedge. Naturally, her curiosity was piqued.

Pritchard was settling himself at his computer desk when there was a knock on his door and, without waiting for a reply, Malik came in. 

"Good morning, Pritchard," she said cheerfully.

"Malik! What do you want?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh nothing," she leaned against the back of the couch, "It's just unusual for you to come in this late, is everything ok?"

"Thank you for your concern but everything's fine," said Pritchard irritably "Now if you'll excuse me..."

He ducked his reddening face behind the monitor. Malik looked him over; his hair was dishevelled, his jumper was inside out and his face had a certain glow... 

Malik smirked, "So how's Jensen this morning?"

"He's fi-" Pritchard stopped mid sentence and stared at Malik open-mouthed. Her grin broadened. "H-how...?"

Malik told him about the conversation she had with Jensen at the bar. Pritchard groaned and massaged his temples. The last thing he wanted was a pubic affair.

"Also, the hicky is a bit of a give-away," said Malik pointing to the bit of bruised flesh which Pritchard's turtle neck didn't fully cover.

Pritchard hand went automatically to his neck. Damn it Jensen.

"Sooo, are you two dating now?" Malik asked.

"No... I don't know. Why would we be?"

Malik raised her eyebrows at him. "Didn't you two discuss the terms of the relationship?"

"We don't have a relationship, it was just sex," he replied indignantly.

"Well you should at least talk about it or things could get awkward," Malik advised.

Pritchard rolled his eyes at her but deep down, he knew she was right. "Fine," he sighed "Now get back to work and stop bothering me."

"Alright, alright Mr Grumpy," said Malik with a giggle, "But you have to admit, this new look suits you better."

Pritchard looked at her like she was nuts, he was well aware that he looked a state. "What on Earth are you talking about Malik?" he asked.

"You're smiling. Laters," and with that said she disappeared out of the door.

Pritchard gaped after her. 'What the hell just happened?' he asked himself. He glanced at his reflection in the black screen of the computer monitor; sure enough, the frown lines on his forehead were barely visible and the corners of his mouth were ever-so-slightly upturned, enough to make him look like an amiable person. Damn it Jensen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Adam arrived at work with the feeling of dread caused by unfinished paper work and the warm, fuzzy feeling which was caused by thing that distracted him from said paper work. The latter emotion must have been the more dominant of the two as Cindy, the ever cheerful receptionist, picked up on it. 

"Good morning Mr Jensen," she chirped as Adam passed by her desk, "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Does that mean I'm a miserable bastard the rest of the time?"

"Ah, no, I mean today you just seem... umm..."

Adam decided to throw the poor flustered girl a bone and gave her a little smile. "Relax, I was just teasing. Good morning Cindy," he said and went on to his office. Malik was waiting for him.

"Saw Pritchard this morning," she remarked with a poorly suppressed smile. 

Adam flopped down into his desk chair, "And your point is...?"

"Oh nothing, I was just worried things might be awkward between you boys now."

Adam grimaced. He hadn't really given any thought to what he would say to Pritchard the next time he saw him. 

"We're both adults, Faridah. It isn't a big deal. And anyway, it's not like our professional relationship can get much worse than it is."

She gave him a scrutinising look but said nothing.

"Oh and, I probably don't need to ask this, but would you mind keeping quiet about everything?" 

"My lips are sealed," she said with a wink and left. Adam let out a long sigh.

"Oh, almost forgot," said Malik, poking her head back around the door, "Pritchard said he wanted to see you in his office at lunch time."

"What for?"

"Go and see for yourself," and she disappeared.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Promptly at one o'clock, Adam headed for Pritchard's office. He stopped outside the door, it had only just occurred to him that he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to deal with Pritchard now. His own words to Malik echoed in his head "we're both adults,". Taking a deep breath he knocked.

An exasperated "What?" came from the other side. Pritchard seemed as happy as ever to receive visitors. Adam opened the door. "Oh, Jensen," Pritchard tensed up.

"You wanted to see me?" Adam said causally.

"What are you talking about?" Pritchard asked, confused.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "But Malik told me you want-" the penny dropped, damn interfering Malik "... Oh. Umm never mind, sorry to have bothered you."

He turned to leave but Pritchard called after him, "Wait a minute Jensen, actually there is something I wanted to discuss with you..."

"Alright," of all the people in the world, Adam never thought he would be having "the talk" with Pritchard.

"So... umm... last night was... well... but thing is..."

"Would you like a dictionary, Francis?"

Pritchard, crossing his arms and frowned. "Look I have no idea how to handle these kinds of discussions, it's not exactly a situation I'm used to."

"I just thought you were bad at social interactions in general," said Adam sardonically.

"Very funny. Well since you are the relationship expert, why don't you take the conversational reins," Pritchard snapped.

Adam sighed, "Aright... umm. Are you ok?"

"Jesus Christ Jensen, I'm not a teenage girl who's just lost her virginity!"

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm not exactly used to this kind of thing eith-"

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" 

Adam and Frank jumped and their attention snapped to the doorway where Jim from accounting was standing with a laptop tucked under his arm. 

"No, no," said Pritchard, regaining his composure, "What do you want?"

"There's a problem with my laptop, I need you to fix it," he said.

"Not my division," Pritchard huffed, "Go and see tech support."

"Aren't you the computer guy?"

"No, I'm not 'the computer guy', I'm the Head of Cyber Security," Pritchard corrected him and drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk.

"Can't you just have a look at anyway? I have a lot to do today," Jim asked arrogantly.

Adam could sense a full scale, Francis Wendell Pritchard Hissy-fit coming and made a move to go, "I'll leave you to it then," he muttered.

"Wait a minute, Jensen," said Pritchard with an authoritative voice, "I'm not done with you yet."

His tone halted Adam in his tracks, Pritchard's entire manner had changed from petulant and childish to commanding and dominant. Adam was a little turned on by it.

"Is it a security issue?" Pritchard asked.

"What?"

"The problem that you are having with your computer, is it a security issue?" Pritchard repeated just slowly enough to be patronising.

"Umm I don't know really, when I try to connect to the internet, it keeps saying 'no connections available'," said Jim, little knowing the tongue lashing that he was about to provoke.

"Did you check the wireless was on?"

"How do you do that?"

Pritchard closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, "Get out of my office and go bother the computer maintenance guys with your incompetence."

The man looked utterly dumbstruck for a second then his face flushed in anger, "You can't talk to me like that!"

Pritchard got up and strode across the room, "I just did," and slammed the door in his face. 

He stood for a moment, fizzing mad and mentally cursing the idiotic, arrogant prick that was Jim from accounting. Adam stood with his arms folded and a crooked smile on his lips. Pritchard was amusing when he was in Angry Computer Geek mode. 

Pritchard looked over to Adam, "What are you smiling at?" he snapped.

"You," and just like that Pritchard entirely diffused. "We obviously aren't going to get peace to talk here. Lets go out for lunch."

"Fine," Pritchard sighed.

As they passed the reception desk, they asked Cindy to take any messages they might receive while they were out.

"Oh and Cindy," Pritchard said as they were leaving, "I really am sorry about what I said before..."

Cindy gave her brightest smile, "Don't worry about it, I understand completely. Enjoy the your lunch, Mr Pritchard, Mr Jensen."

When they were outside, Adam gave Pritchard a searching look, "What was that about."

Pritchard looked uncomfortable, "I kind of made her cry."

"Really, Francis?" Adam tutted.

"It's not like I meant to. It was while you went off the grid, it was a stressful time and she said 'have a nice day' to me, I just kind of snapped."

That crooked smile appeared on Adam's lips again, "Were you really that worried about me, Francis?"

"Shut up, Jensen."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After they ordered some sandwiches and coffee to take away at nearby coffee shop, Adam and Frank took a stroll through the post-riot torn streets of Detroit. The atmosphere in the city these days was as dark and gloomy as the sky seemed to permanently be. The police were always out in force and on high alert for any sign of trouble; the poor street cleaners swept up the debris left behind by the riots with muttered complaints and in the centre of all that chaos was two men struggling express themselves.

They found a secluded bench to sit on. They sat quietly for a few moment and ate their sandwiches.

"We can't let what happened last night affect our work," Pritchard eventually said.

"That goes without saying," Adam replied, "What about the effect on our umm... 'relationship'."

Pritchard shifted uncomfortably on the bench, "Do you want a relationship?"

Adam looked away. A couple of weeks a go, the possibility of sleeping with a man had never crossed his mind and this was a big leap from even that. He looked back at Pritchard. He had seen this man come apart and writhe in pleasure beneath him and Adam had liked it. Yes, he felt attracted to him in more than just a sexual way; before everything happened they had found enjoyment in their verbal sparring matches, after everything they went through they had become friends. Sex was one thing but the idea of dating? It just felt too weird.

"Look Pritchard," he felt like such a jackass for saying this, "I don't think it would work, if we were to..." he looked at Pritchard to gage his reaction. Slightly to his surprise, he visibly relaxed.

"I understand, relationships aren't really my sort of thing. I doubt it would work out,"

"Oh, well alright then. So we should just carry on as normal?"

"I think that would be for the best,"

Adam stood up, "Come on lets get back to work."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Adam passed Malik by in the corridor on the way back to his office, "Nice stunt," he said to her.

"I know," she was obviously pleased with herself, "Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Well are you dating?"

"Why would we be? What happened, happened and now things are back to normal."

Malik shook her head in exasperation, "Ok fine, if that's how you want to leave things but I bet you 100 credits that you two end up in a relationship."

"You're on," said Adam.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A few days passed and Adam and Frank had pretty much reverted back to their old habits. They continued to work together whilst provoking and teasing each other, however it had lost some of the edge. With the sexual tension taken care of it just wasn't as fun any more. That wasn't to say the sexual tension had completely dispersed. Adam was still a red blooded male with needs after all, he had caught himself checking out Pritchards ass a couple of times, and since he wasn't in life threatening situations on a daily basis any more, he wasn't getting the adrenaline rushes he had become accustomed to. As such, it didn't take long for sexual frustration to rise up in him again.

Adam had finished his work for the day. He leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. Really, he should have been smoking outside but there wasn't anyone else in the building (except for Pritchard but he practically lived there) to complain about it. He took a couple of deep draws and relaxed as the nicotine buzz came, making him feel lighter. His job, though less dangerous, certainly didn't seem to be any less stressful. 

He contemplated Malik's prediction. Of course he thought she was mad. He knew he wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone, the wound in his heart that Megan left was still raw after having been reopened only recently. He imagined that it would be a while before he could learn to trust another with his heart. Not that it bothered his too much, he had become accustomed to his own company and to taking care of his own needs. He did however, acknowledge that it was rather nice to have others take after his needs for him. That night with Pritchard kept coming back into his mind, his pale, thin body writhing in pleasure underneath him; his firm buttocks wriggling in front of him, begging to be pounded; his crys of ecstasy as he came...

A column of ash from the end of Adam's forgotten cigarette fell onto the desk. Adam shook his head to try and clear his mind. This was ridiculous, he a was a grown man, not some horny teenager. Apparently his body disagreed as he already had a semi. Walking home like that would be uncomfortable so he decided to wait until it had subsided. 

While he was waiting his mind began to drift again. Pritchard had worn his fitted jeans that day, they really made his ass look good...

'Goddammit, Jensen!' he thought, this really wasn't helping matters. He stood up and paced about his office. He was mad at himself letting himself get distracted by those thoughts, he was at work for god sake, but it's not like he could just stop himself thinking. It seemed there was only one solution to his predicament.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Adam walked straight in to Pritchard's office without bothering to knock.

"Jensen! How many times do I have to remind you, knock before you-" 

"Yeah, yeah Pritchard I know," Adam cut him off, "Shut up for a moment and listen."

Pritchard looked a bit taken aback for a second but sighed and said, "Go on,"

"I know what we agreed on but there's no reason why can't occassionally have causul sex. What do you th-"

Adam was cut off as Pritchard launched himself across the room into a kiss which knocked both of them of their feet, quite literally. Adam fell hard onto the floor, his head hitting with a loud crack and he added impact of Pritchard landing on top of him knocked the air out of his lungs but he didn't care. His attention was on Pritchards hands as they worked on freeing their growing erections. Adam propped himself up with one hand while the other grabbed Pritchard by the ponytail and pulled him down for an aggressive kiss; all teeth and tongues and heat. 

A noise halfway between a moan and a growl rose in Adam's throat as slender fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly worked up and down the sizeable shaft, giving a little squeeze on each upward stroke. Adam's hands felt up Pritchard's thigh and around to caress his ass checks - oh how he had longed to grope those perfect firm buttocks. Pritchard whimpered as he tried desperately to suppress his voice.

"Not like you to be quiet," Adam joked.

"There might still be staff in the building,"

"I think the sound of you moaning is something everyone's used to," said Adam dryly.

"You wanting moaning, I'll give you moaning," Pritchard growled and shifted around so their erections were touching. He then grasped them together with both hands and began to thrust with his hips while using his hands to wank them off at the same time. 

"Mmnngh!" The sound escaped Adam's mouth and he collapsed back onto the floor as he became lost in the myriad of sensations which gripped his body: the friction of hard, smooth cocks rubbing together; the pleasant prickling feeling as their balls as they slapped together and the sublime scent of their sweat and pre-come moistened loins. It didn't take too much longer before they came together, all over Pritchard's fingers and down their cocks. 

Pritchard was feeling supremely smug over the effect he had Adam. He looked down at his flushed red face and his parted lips. He rolled off Adam and collapsed on the floor next to him. "Tissues, top draw," was all he managed to say.

Adam reached over and retrieved the tissues. After they had mopped themselves up, Pritchard spring up from the floor, adjusted his clothes and unceremoniously said "Alright, now get out Jensen."

Adam, who was in the middle of tucking himself in, looked up at Pritchard with slight suprise. It's not like he had been expecting a kiss good night or anything, but that was abrupt even for Pritchard. 

"Didn't have you down as the wham bam thank you man type," Adam said dryly.

"I have work to finish and you've distracted me enough," said Pritchard as he settled back into focused work mode. It was clear that they were done for the night.

"Fine," said Adam as he opened the door to leave, "But next time, I'll bend you over the desk and give you a real distraction."

"Next time, I'll let you."


End file.
